one piece ghost style
by Meteor Gin
Summary: OP charicters are gosts, one marien reamans, the one who killed Ace, the staw hats have taken on the unlikly task of protecting bystanders becas of a new friend with phsicic abilitys named Miya, meanwile the local residens called in some pros. has two OCs
1. prevew

_Meteorgin: I going to make up a character simply because none of the one piece characters fit the part._

_Her name will be Leah, she will be well equated with the one piece characters, and she'll have eaten a devil fruit called the 'breeze breeze fruit', she'll use a spear as a weapen, she'll be much younger than the others (I'm thinking 15 or 16), and she will be part of the crew, because the role I need requires that._

_It will take place 20,000 years after one piece (chosen at random) so naturally all the one piece characters will have fulfilled their dreams and died by now. And some little changes (like to the earth's surface, for instance) are inevitable. But their fight isn't over yet, they still have some lose ends to tie up with some old enemies who refuse to pass on. They'll look as they did before the time skip. It may have some random pirats._

_More info on Leah: she has shoulder length, pink__ hair tied back in a pony tail, is fair-skined, and a dim pink dress__, with some fluffy pink__ pomb-pomb lasses around the neck and sleves the same color (like Ilieda in code Lyoco when she's in the real world), and is about the size of a high schooler, so, short compared to the others, but a tad bigger then issa (little girl from sky island, I don't know how the name is spelled) and apis, and has caramel colored __eyes, and waeres white, hand made, modern day, roller blades for shoes. She has a cheeta pupit that has eaten the cheata cheata devil fruit (like those wepens) that can tern in to a cheata, and she calls him Cheatie, he is very loyal, and will change forms when ever called on by her, she keeps him on her hand (he's a gost too cause it's important he stays with her), his half cheata half pupit form looks like a small cheata._

_Personality: she like's to draw and write. She loves animals, she is very kind harted, like all straw hats (minus Robin) has little tolorence. she can also be very direct and is't afrade to say what needs to be said, and she does like to tease peop;e. She has a keen eye for dietal and Cheatie is her best friend. She's not big on meat, has a small apitite, and doesn't eat that much. She can be devieus, and a former informant dispite her age. Also she tends to be overly superstishos. She's good at planing ahead and has many conections. She's still a kid and likes to have fun, so sometimes she likes to stick with the more chiledish straw hats, as in Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy; other times she likes to stay with Nami and Robin, who are like older sisters to her; but mostly she just sits there brushing Cheatie's main or playing fetch with him. and oftin rides around on Cheatie._

_Cheatie: unlike most cheatas, Cheatie is mostly white, like snow, and his main is a shade of icy bluish white. he is Very cute, Mostly stays by Leah's side, loves fish and running around, Extremely loyal, likes to play, and enjois naps. he hates bees._

_Miya: a yung phsicic. she has eaten the only devil fruit remaning from the time of the great pirat era, the 'phantom phantom fruit', by locking eyes with someone she can create alotions that fool the mind and body. she loves her school and everyone in it and doesn't want them geting hurt. the straw hats take a liking to her and deside to help. she has long black hair and a small side pony tail, and weres a school unifom, (similar to the one in 'lovely complex'), a pal brown jacket, a red tie, a black skert, long socks, and black shoes. she is 18 and short so a bit shorter than luffy. she is kind, careing, and likes flowers._

_And I'll start on the next chapter cause I'm out of time._


	2. no normal ghosts here

**Mai's POV**

It was a odd case even in our line of work

It was for a local collage

They had made a meeting room into their base camp

The most normal occurrence was that at least five times a day every day the lights would flicker and all traces of meat would disappear. There had been lighting striking at random on a clear day, burn and scorch marks appearing out of nowhere, rooms suddenly looking like they'd been in a fight, things getting thrown around in the air, sometimes entire hallways would be recked, yet for some reason there was always very minimal casualties, in fact it was almost as though they were being protected.

Masako says that there are a lot of spirits rampaging around, but there's just so many that she can't tell where they are or what they're doing.

"So Natu, what do you make of this" asked the monk

"It's hard to say, but I wonder why there are so many spirits here" he replied

"could it be like that other time" I asked

"I don't know, but we should try to investigate" was all he could say

* * *

><p>They split into three groups and I staid behind at base camp<p>

Naru went with Lin

Ayako with monk

And John with Masako

* * *

><p>After about three hours after the others left I drifted off<p>

* * *

><p>It was dark, everything was black, with the exception of a girl in pink<p>

"you have to go" the girl said

"what? Why?" I asked

"you are a burden, you and your friends can do nothing here" she replied

"huh? What do you mean?" I didn't understand

"this place is anything but ordinary, for this area was once the fabled island at the end of the grand line"

"wait, what's the grand line, does it have something to do with why there are so many spirits, or why all these things are so strange" I asked her

"**Mai"** someone called

The girl let out a grin and began to fade into the darkness

"**Mai, wake up"** the person called again

"wait, don't go!" I pleaded for her to tell me more

"**wake up, Mai"**

And with that my eyes rolled open

* * *

><p>"ah, your awake" monk said, it seemed he'd been trying to get me up<p>

"uhg" I groned

"did you have one of those dreams again" Ayoko inquired

"I'm not sure, but I think so" I replied

"did it tell you anything" John asked

"only a little" I side

"I think it'd be use full since all we found were trashed rooms" Naru said as he entered the room

"well, there was a girl in a pink dress and had a pink pony tail, and her eyes were the color of caramel she had a white cheata puppet on her arm, and white roller blades, and a spear in her hand, she said this place used to be a island at the end of something called the grand line" I explained

"so, it's the location, then" monk muterd

"Lin, I want you to get me information on this grand line" naru proclaimed

he nodded

"that's impossible" an unfamiliar voice soothed as the room suddenly grew cold

A lady with short black hair, a purple long sleeve top, a purple cow boy hat, and long purple pants, with purple sandals appeared, sitting calmly on the table, a smug grin on her face.

"it's been over 20,000 years, today's world has no remaining memory of the grand line, the great pirate era, the king of the pirates, the world government, and most of all _the devil fruits_." She swayed

Jest then they herd crashing sounds

"sounds like another battle has started" she implied

"battle?" I asked, we were all confused by her words

"pirates will be pirates" was her only reply

And with that she vanished

* * *

><p>We all quickly ran to the noise and were amazed at what we saw<p>

jest as she had said two groups of pirates were fighting

there were some students caught in the cross fire

they were seemingly being protected by a ghost that looked like a man with green hair and three sords

then a desk came flying at me but arms came out of my shoulders and grabbed it

"are you ok, ms." The woman from before, who was suddenly standing beside me, said smiling

"y-yeah" I stuttered

"that's good" she said

"thunder tempo" I herd someone shout

All the ghost pirates suddenly got shocked by lightning and vanished

"are those students ok, Zoro" a girl with shot orange hair, a white top with blue stripes, sandals, and a orange skirt, who had delt the damage asked.

"tch, yeah" the man replied

"shall we go then" the one from before suggested

"kay", "sure" they agreed

"wait, who are you? What's going on?" naru demanded

They looked at him, then each other

"pirates" the one with orange hair replied

And then they vanished

**To be cuntinude…**


	3. Gold Roger

_Meteorgin: I relly appreshyate the revews, they made me vary happy _

_I was a bit hesitant to include the OC but none of the staw hats fit the bill and Vivi would have been too nice._

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

It has been 3 days since the strange encounter

"_pirates"_

What had that ment anyway, who were they, they mentioned that it had been 20,000 years, did they mean all the ghosts in the school are all pirates from 20,000 years ago, 20,000 years, wow, that sure is a long time, why would they stay that long, I don't get it.

Naru and the others all when't to investigate agane

Geez I'm so tired, thinking about those ghosts kept me up the past few nights

Maybe I'll jest rest my eyes a little

And with that I drifted off

* * *

><p>It was dark but then Mai herd voices, then the source began to fade into view, it was a large croud of people roaring, there was a path through the crowd, there were three men walking through, two men that appeared to be some kind of solders, the other man had scruffy, black hair, an unsavory mustache, and wore a sort of red jacket over his shoulders, he was in chances, yet he held his head high, and grinned from ear, like he was king of the world or something.<p>

"Gold Roger, that's the man's name" a voice said behind her

She took a sharp turn

It was Naru, not the real Naru, but the Naru that always appeared in her dreams, guiding her during her cases

"Gold Roger?" she asked

"the king of the pirates, it is said he had attained wealth, fame, power, and everything ells the world had to offer" he explained

"what? Seriously? Wow! Can that really be done?" Mai awed and turned to gaze at the man

"he was the first man in history to reach the end of the grand line"

"the grand line?"

Naru noded

"long ago this world was split into four seas, the south blue, the east blue, the west blue, and the north blue, divided up by the red line, a mass of land witch ran though the world vertically, and the grand line, a terrible hell of a ocean that circled the world horizontally, on each side of witch was a place called the calm belt, a vishes place with no wind and no waves, a mating ground for terrible beasts they called sea kings, supposedly there is a island located on the red line, but you have to circle the grand line to get there." He went on

"oh, so it's a ocean"

"yes and a dangers, and un predictable one, with un seen terrors around every corner"

"and this man made it though all that" her eyes wandered back to the seen before her

The men were now walking up some boards, they had climbed fairly high by the time the stopped

The man, Gold Roger, was kneeling chained to the center, between the two men holding spears

I heard someone yell "hey, where'd you hid your treasure" with that the rest of the crowd went wild, they all wanted to know

To this the man smiled and said "you want my treasure" as if to egg them on

The two besides him seemed troubled by this

"you can have it" he went on

The men told him to stop but he didn't care

"I left everything I own in one piece" he said as he gave a proud smile

Then the two men took their spheres and stabbed him though

"AAAaahhhh!" I screamed in hoarer as I fell to my knees after watching the man's death

"this was the start of the great pirate era" Naru told me

* * *

><p>Then I woke up<p>

After waking up I noticed I shrouded by a strange group of ghost or pirates or whatever

Suddenly one of them began to charge at me

"AAAaahhhh!" Not knowing what ells to do I screamed at the top of my lungs

**To be continued…**


	4. not even the begining

_meteorgin: ok... so I took forever and now I have suddenly come up with an idea that's actually much better compared to my original, now i just have to write it down somewhere eventually so I don't forget, and hope that I can actually pull it off... oh well._

* * *

><p><strong>Mia's POV<strong>

"AAaaaahhh!" I screamed as one of the ghosts or pirates or whatever they are suddenly charged at me.

'He'll kill me!' I thought but he went right through me to attack the one behind me, who, to my horror, had various body parts flying around, most of which were equiped with a lot of little knifes, some of which aimed at me.

I watched as fire burst from the arms of the one who ran past as he attacked with a grin on his face, my eyes wide as saucers.

Then out of the corners of my eye I saw a fist from a guy in a straw hat, of all things, who I swear had to be at least 3 feet away or so come flying past me, aimed at the clown like face flying through the air. I never saw it hit.

'This must be a dream' I remember thinking. The last thing I heard as I passed out was someone who's voice I didn't recognize shouting at me "hey! are you ok?!" and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

I woke up in the nurse's office with Naru, Monk, John, and Ayoko standing over me.

"you ok kid?" Ayoko asked me.

I shook my head to wake myself up "I'm fine, what happened?" I asked.

"we were kinda hoping you could tell us. one of the students saw you suddenly freak out and collapse." John explained.

"ah! there was another of those 'fights' in the base. there was a completely dismembered clown guy with knifes, a guy with no shirt and a strange tatoo with flames coming from his arms, and some guy in a straw hat who I could swear threw a punch past me from like 3 feet away!" I exclaimed.

As I finish they all looked surprised and shared strange looks.

"what's going on?" I asked.

"It's that straw hat guy" Monk explained to me "after asking around a lot, many kids have reported that in several of the incidence, though they don't recall ever really seeing such a person, they feel they saw 'a strange guy wearing a straw hat'."

"huh? but if they don't have powers strong enough to see the rest, how could they ever make him out?" I wondered.

"that's just what we were thinking..." Ayoko said.

'This one case is turning out to be strange in more ways than we ever thought possible' I thought.

* * *

><p><em>If I only knew back then, the <em>_**real **__mind puzzling insanity wasn't even close to starting, I don't think anyone was truly prepared for the crazy adventure that was about to unfold in only a few more weeks or so. That was an experience unlike any other, one that will stay with all of us for as long as we live. The time we met and got to know "the future pirate king of the past and his crew."_

**To be continued...**


	5. the current situation

**Mai's POV**

a day had passed since my encounter with the clown, flame, and straw hat guy.

after more investigation, it seems that many of the students had sensed the presence of a few specific ghosts from time to time, though we still don't know the reason. we tried giving some of them a psychic test and maybe 2 out of 21 or so had some barely noticeable psychic powers. it also seemed that most anyone in the area at that time 'felt like' they'd seen the same thing. meaning non psychics were also noticing them, but how can that be?

also the ghost the had reported were mostly all the same basic descriptions and most of them were recurring (they were not particularly common, but still oddly frequent for ghosts who are largely unpredictable), meaning they were picking up on very specific ghosts. though descriptions sometimes varied, we figured out it was probably about 6 separate ghosts:

a boy seemingly in his teens wearing a straw hat (5 sightings, 56 reports)

a shirtless man with some strange tattoos (3 sightings, 31 reports)

a man with a scowl, a cigar, and a hook (4 sightings, 42 reports)

a large old man with a long mustache (2 sightings, 34 reports)

a big guy with brown skin and curly black hair (1 sighting, 47 reports)

then there was one particularly odd one in quite a different way, very few reports were made and nothing unusual happened but the students seemed very afraid some how, the report was:

a guy wearing a cap and a Hawaiian shirt (1 sighting, 3 reports)

"do you think it could be that the schools been cursed?" Ayoko suggested.

"I don't think so, the ghost seem more concerned with each other than the students and it's not like just sensing seems to be impacting the students really..." Monk reasoned.

"besides, isn't supposed to be the location?" I said.

"I wonder about that..." Naru said without bothering to elaborate..

"What do you mean?" asked Monk.

"there's something strange about those ghost, normally the reason they stay after passing in that case is due to an emotional attachment of some sort, but that doesn't seem to really be the case here" he explained.

"I see your point..." Monk admitted. "but then just what is going on here?" he wondered.

"It seems like we may be in need of a means to get more information..." Masako observed.

The next thing I knew all eyes in the room had turned to me.

"huh?! what are you all looking at me for?" I asked defensively as I took a step back.

"here you go Mai." John said with a grin as he handed me a pillow.

I took it reluctantly and said "alright, I get it, I get it!" and with that I smacked the pillow on to the table, sat down, layed down my head, and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Mai's dream<strong>

"Hello?" I called "Anybody there?!"

"Jeez! You really don't know when to quit!" I heard a familiar voice complain and turned to see the same girl that had appeared in my dream before, telling us to leave.

"You're... from before..." I said not too sure what else to say.

"yes, brilliant deduction. look are going to get lost or what? I already told you there's nothing you can do here." She said so blunt and accusingly it almost stung.

I shook my head to snap myself out of it. I wouldn't back down! "No!" I said stomping my foot.

She seemed to be awfully taken aback by the outburst as if she expected me to just timidly stand there making excuses or something, well, whatever the case this was my chance at an opening. "How would you know what we can and can't do?! If you know so much why don't you tell us what you know?! If it really is something that's out of our hands, I'm sure my boss will probably have us leave, but that's not for you to decided!" I yelled at then stood there looking stern as I waited for her reaction.

"... Pfft..." she suddenly burst out laughing. _'okay... that's not really what I was expecting'_ I thought as I was starting to feel a little self convince.

when she finally calmed down and stopped laughing she muttered "Jeez, is that stubbornness contagious or what?" then she looked up and said "alright, I guess that's fair enough" she agreed.

"No one really knows the reason, but the devil fruit users are all stuck here for some reason, they can't leave, and since a lot of devil fruit users are pirates, it's only natural that no crew can easily abandon their nakama, due to that there are pirates everywhere. you guys may be exorcists or whatever but a pirate's spirit isn't like others, they won't be kept down. and pirates being pirates they can never get along and fights break out everywhere and on occasion someone will just go nuts for a while too. there are marines here too, but they're far out numbered and not to mention that one marine is actually more dangerous then the pirates... in the end so long as the devil fruit users are unable to pass on nothing will change and since we don't know much about the devil fruit apart from their effects it's impossible to understand what is happening much less how to fix it, do you understand? so what will you do now that you know all this? do you still think there is something you can do?" she asked sullenly after she'd finished her explanation.

"that... I think there must be a way! I'm sure we can help figure something out! We just have to do our best!" I exclaimed.

"I see..." was all she said before she disappeared.

**To be continued...**

_meteorgin: I think next time will be from a one piece perspective, I hope I can pull it off_


End file.
